1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to cuffed endotracheal tubes, and more particularly to a multi-lumen endotracheal tube with closed cuff inflation system that positively limits cuff inflation and resultant tracheal sealing pressure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art teaches a closed hydraulic cuff inflation system operable by a non-pulsating gravity head that maintains a constant cuff inflation and which runs into trouble with air locks and fluid leaks. See Jackson US Pat. Nos. 3,766,927 and 3,854,484. The rest of the prior art teach cuff inflation by direct connection with an inflation source, a malfunction of which can cause an over inflation damaging to a trachea. See Balzell US Pat. Nos. 3,884,242; Hayward 3,709,227; Goodyear 3,731,692; McGinnis 3,642,005; Puig 3,481,339; Sheridan et al 3,625,793; and Baran 3,173,418.